Today, crime prevention systems for dwelling houses have spread, and as crime prevention systems for dwelling houses crime prevention sensors for windows are used, which detect a person who intrudes from a window into a room. As a conventional crime prevention sensor for windows, there is an opening and closing detection type sensor comprising in combination a magnet, and a reed switch, which operates due to the access and alienation of the magnet. This sensor operates in such a manner that, when an intruder opens a window, the reed switch operates to generate a signal of detection (See for e.g. JP2003-281636A). Furthermore, there is an arm-end disengagement detection type in which an arm is rotatably held at one end thereof on one of the window frames or the like and is provided at the other end thereof with a reed switch, which is made to detachably engage a holder secured to the other of the window frames. This sensor operates in such a manner that when a part of an intruder's body comes into contact with the arm, the other end of the arm is disengaged from the holder, and a state of operation of the reed switch varies to thereby generate a signal of detection (See for e.g. JP07-114675A).
Since the sensor systems of these conventional techniques involved large-scale equipment, complicated in the operations of attaching to the windows, and required a lot of time and expense in the attaching and placing operations, a device has been desired which can be simply and easily placed by an armature, besides which, is inexpensive.
At present, a number of simple alarm devices, which are generally on the market, are ones which are directly attached to doors or windows, and which operate to detect sound or vibration to thereby generate a signal. However, in such devices, catching information of sound by noise and of vibration by wind, and issuing a false signal come into question. Moreover, since, in horizontally sliding doors, the gap between the doors is narrow, a thin device is required, and devising with respect to the above-mentioned question is necessary.
Furthermore, a device issuing an alarm sound has recently been used as an urgent call means by elderly men or women in elder care or by a sick person in a hospital.
An object of this invention is to provide a simple crime prevention alarm device for dwelling houses or the like, which can be simply and easily attached to and placed on the required area of a crime prevention object, a window or the like, and which allows the manufacturing cost and the attachment cost to be reduced. A further object is to provide a simple alarm device which can be used as an urgent call means.